ToriFinished?
by Pen10
Summary: When Tori disappears, can Beck or anyone find her?   * This is Bori *
1. The Kidnapping

**Tori… finished?**

_Title: Tori… finished?_

_Author: Pen10_

_My inspiration for this: the story 'Stuck on a Deserted Island' by ohsnapitzJess_

_Summary: When Tori disappears, will Beck or anybody be able to find her?_

_Dedication: this is dedicated to ohsnapitzJess so I hope you're readin' this! Xoxoxox_

_A/N: This is a multi-chapter story that has romance, friendship, mystery, and a bit of angst. Hope you like it…_

"Hey. Hey, Tori!" Trina called to her already-annoyed sister. "Aww! What? What do you want, Trina?" Tori said, mad only because she was interrupted while talking to Beck. "I need my 500 dollar purse. I left it in the car. Stop talking to Bleck!" Trina ordered. "Bleck? It's Beck. And, why can't you go get your stupid purse!" Tori almost yelled. "Uh, I'll come with ya, Tori, if you want." Beck chimed in. "Umm sure, Beck. Let me get my jacket and…" Tori trailed off. They walked out the door together…

"I'm sorry. Trina is… just… not, um, a nice person." Tori stuttered while they were walking to the car which was parked about a half a mile away. "No, no. It's fine and I understand. So, uh…" Beck trailed off. "So… where's Jade? I mean, you guys are usually together…" Tori stated. "We broke up yesterday. You have no idea how bossy and mean she can be!" Beck said. "Tell me about it!" Tori added "Trust me, I know."

When they got to the car, Beck offered to get in and get it, so Tori stood outside.

"Hey, Beck! What are you- owe! That hurt! Why would you- owe!" Tori yelled. "What? Tori, I'm not touching you! Tori?" Beck screamed, worried. "Beck, they have a knife! Run! Leave me here, it doesn't matter. It's not like I'm your girlfriend, so I'm sure you won't care. AH! OWE!" Tori managed to get out. Beck could see the person cut Tori all over and blood fly to the ground. "No, Tori, you're my friend! I can't leave you!" Beck said as he tried to get the knife from the person. Then, the person cut as deep as he could with the knife into Tori's leg. "OWE! BECK! RUN! DON'T LET HIM GET YOU! OOWE!" Tori screeched. She fell to the ground in pain as tons of blood poured out of her leg. Then, the guy put the knife to Tori's throat and told Beck, "Get out of here or I'll kill her right now in front of you!" "Beck, run! OWE! OWE!" Tori yelled. Beck ran and jumped behind a bush and watched the rest of it go down. "Now your friend can't save you. What he doesn't know is that I plan on coming for him and torturing and later killing him, not you." The man chuckled. Beck gasped in horror. "No! Don't hurt him!" Tori gasped. "It's either I kill you or him so make your choice, brat." He smirked. "Me! Me! Go ahead and do it quick!" she yelled and prepared herself. "Oh, no, no. I plan on torturing you first, Hun." He smiled. "AHH! HELP! MOM! TRINA!" Tori screamed. The man cut her throat, not deep enough to kill her, but very painful. "OWE! Why me? AHH OWE! TRINA! MOM! DAD! HELP!" Tori yelled before passing out from so much blood loss. Beck watched it all and was broken down in tears. He thought she was dead. And, he was crushed that she called for help from her mom, dad, even Trina, but not him. She must have really thought Beck didn't care about her. But, there was more to worry about… like, how he'd tell her parents she's dead…


	2. Her torture

**Tori…Finished? Chapter 2**

_This story is just sooo much fun to write! So, I'll probably start updating at least once per day. But, I'll need at least 3 new reviews before I post chapter 3, so REVIEW!_

Tori POV

I just gained consciousness. But, I have no idea where or why I am here. I can't remember…That's right! I was kidnapped last night and- AHH! Who is that?

"Hey baby doll. Today is going to be fun. I have my tools all set for you! Let's start with… oh! How about the knife. Is it familiar? Hehe" he smirked. He began to cut me. "What? Why are you doing this" is what I was about to say until I realized I had my mouth taped shut, all my clothes were on the floor, and I was stuck to a big table. He was cutting me really close to the cut on my leg from last night and then, OWE! He cut my huge sore from last night… again! After cutting me in various other places, he raped me for a whole hour. That was truly a horrible experience. Then, another guy came in and together, they hung me from my arms to the ceiling. They got 2 whips and whipped me hard. I still had duck tape on my mouth so I couldn't say anything against it. After 3 hours of being whipped, they threw my bloody, naked body on a huge bed. The guy who walked in to help whip me, raped me like the other guy, but he did it for waaay longer than the other guy.

"Let's bring her to the play box, now. She knows what will happen there." Guy #2 smirked. "Ya, come on, skunk bag." Guy #1 yelled. They held my arms as I walked with them to 'the play box'. Whatever this was, it was my death bed. They threw me, still naked and bloody, into a huge metal tub and filled it with water. It was about 7-10 feet deep, but I can swim. Then, they took me out and attached bricks to both of my feet and threw me in. I struggled to swim and it didn't work. They turned the water up so hot, it was steaming. After maybe 1-2 minutes, they dragged me out of it. They whipped me again, and tied m up to this huge contraption that threw a knife at my head if I moved. I stayed very still. They came back with 2 knives that were way bigger than the one from earlier today and last night. They cut my stomach, wrists, legs, arms, throat, and face. I was bleeding every where possible. Then, they tied me to the wall. They threw golf balls at me, for no apparent reason. Then, I heard guy #1 whisper to guy #2, "I like playing with this girl. Let's keep her alive for a week, maybe 2." The other man agreed. After that, they raped me again…

Beck POV

I now knew that Tori was alive, just passed out from losing that much blood. I know that because when they were leaving I heard them say, "We'll have fun with her before she dies." I'm crying. She would rather be tortured to death than have me be killed. That's so sweet. Although, why couldn't she have chosen me to die? She is much more talented and has more to live for! I wonder how they're torturing her, poor thing. She'll probably die without them having to do anything, anyways because she lost so much blood. I wish it was me…


	3. Bade for ohsnapitzjess

**Tori… finished? Chapter 3**

_Well, I got my 3 reviews and ohsnapitzJess, the entire reason I wrote this, wanted me to update again today. So, here it goes…_

Man #1 POV

This girl is seriously fun. She doesn't try to run, (yet) she doesn't scream, (yet) and she has gone through all this and hasn't died! (Yet) At least she doesn't know my name is Brett Simms. She'll never find that out… ever…hopefully.

"Hey, sweetie. Remember yesterday's fun? There's more today for ya! Can't wait! Let me get my pal and we'll start today's fun, is that okay? Oh wait, you don't have a choice! Haha!" I smirked. She squirmed at the thought of being raped again. "Don't worry. The raping is last today…but, it will be extra long today, isn't that great?" I said, excited. I really was excited to rape her again… she is fun to do it with. I know that sounds sick, but that's because it is.

"Hey! Dude, come on! The sooner we get to the other stuff, the sooner and longer we can rape that chick!" I said, so excited. "Oh, yay! Another day, another victim!" he smiled. "I told her we'd rape her last today, sorry." I confessed. "Why? Don't be nice to her! Let's do it first and surprise her! Hehe." He replied. "Let's. She'll like that…" I smirked, knowing she wouldn't.

Beck POV

Tori's parents know. I told them last night. They understood that when I ran, it was to save her. Thank God! I knew they would, though, even though they're devastated…

"Hey Cat, Robbie, Andre, uh Jade" I said awkwardly, sitting down at our lunch table. "Hi." Is all I got as a response, not the usual "Hey. How ya doin'?" from peppy Tori. I missed her so much. I maybe, even, missed her more than I should when we're only friends… maybe a little.

"Beck. I want to talk. Come on, now." Jade ordered. "Yes, uh sure" is all I said and followed her.

"I think we should get back together." She blurted. "Ummm why?" I asked, thinking about it. "Tori is gone. I know you are suffering. You need someone to comfort you and love you. I fit the qualifications." She said, not caring who heard. "You're right and I missed you. Let's do it." I gave in. "Good." She smiled and then the smile left her face only to say, "Get me a coffee." And I did it happily, but not as happily as I could have done it if Tori were there. God, I miss her. Why couldn't it be me?

_Hey! I know, I know. I threw Bade in there. But it was only for ohsnapitzJess who I know likes Bade. But, I promise it will end up Bori. Tootles!_

_~Pen10_


	4. A very short chapter on Cat

**Tori… finished? Chapter 4**

_Hey! I've decided to start responding to some of my reviews every chapter. Key word? Some. As in, I won't answer to all of my reviewers, but most of them. Here we go…._

Cat POV

Omg! Tori is kidnapped! How can this be? I mean, it's not like some guy named, uh I don't know.. Brett, just attacked Tori and threatened to kill her unless Beck ran away, ya know. Beck would make sure that wouldn't happen. And if he did just run away, he'd be a wimp.*giggle* Wimp sounds like shrimp. I like shrimp. I'll be back, now I want shrimp…Hey

_20-30 minutes later_

That was tasty! Why do people call yummy things 'tasty', I wonder? Everything is tasty because everything has a taste, right? So, everything, even gross, non-yummy foods, are tasty. People really need to figure that out…

"Hey, Cat" Andre said, coming towards me. "Cat? Where? I love cats, they're so small!" I said excitedly, looking for the cat. "No. I mean you, Cat. Your name is Cat… you do remember that, right?" Andre said, teasing. "Oh! I'm Cat! I need juice, I'll be back." I said, running away to go get juice. Then, I ran into Jade. Uh-oh…

"Move. Get out of my way. Get!" she screamed. "Oh, sorry, Jade! Where are you going?" I asked curiously. "Just to supervise something!" she said, harshly. "Ok! See ya later, Jade-agator!" I yelled back. I then skipped my way back to Andre, completely forgetting the juice.

_Hey, me again. Sorry for this chapter being to short, but I did update 3 whole times yesterday, and I might update again today._

_Anyways, here are my replies to SOME of my reviews: _

_First up, the 2 anonymous reviewers…_

_**Sexy Beast: **__thanks for the advice, but I have 12 stories and like 20 I didn't post on fanfiction. I think that's a lot of practice. Read my other stories and see for yourself!_

_**Cynthia:**__ thanks SO much! And, yes, I plan on finishing this story. Thanks again!_

_Now, here's my reply to the non- anonymous reviewers…_

_**Mhyzilola: **__thanks! And, I see that you're reading my other stories, too and thank you!_

_**OhsnapitzJess: **__I'm glad you like it! And I'm sorry for making it Bori when you like Bade, but I just HAD to make it Bori. And, I read your Bori story and it's VERY good. Ya hear that, guys? It's excellent, so read it!_

_**Inabell98: **__I think I'll keep writing it how it is, but thanks for the advice anyways! _

_REVIEW!_


	5. Tori!

**Tori…Finished? Chapter 5**

_I forgot the disclaimer the last 4 times, sooo…._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious or Avan Jogia… sadly. _

Beck POV

How could I let this happen? Tori is gone… maybe forever. No, Beck, don't let yourself think that, it's not true! It's not like, uh, some guy named... Brett has her and expects to kill her! Seriously, it can't be true. It just… can't be, can it? Can it be true? No, no, Beck. It isn't, I mean, seriously! It just…

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted with lips pressing on mine. None other than… Tori's? I must be imagining things! This is too good to be true! Wait, we weren't dating before she was… taken. WHY IS SHE KISSING ME?

But nooo, it was really Tori kissing me- ya, Tori being forced to make out with me by a guy in a black suit! Our lips finally left each others…

"Oh, hello, Beckett!" The man piped up. How did he know my name? Oh well, the main thing is that he has Tori and we just made out. But, still, how and why?

"Uh, hi. Tori?" I screamed, struggling to pry her from the man. "No, no. She's not up for grabs. Heck, she can't even talk-her mouth is now taped shut after the kiss!" he screeched. "What? Tori! Why did you do this?" I screamed, still trying to get Tori back. "I just wanted you two to have 1 last kiss before the girl dies because I'm that nice!" he said, sounding so evil, yet depressed. I noticed he called Tori 'the girl'. He must not know her name, but why does he know mine? He must of planned on killing me and Tori talked him into killing her instead! I also noticed she was bloody and scars were all around her neck and arms.

"What? No! Don't hurt her! Take me! Kill me, not her!" I yelled. "Well, this won't do, will it? The girl wants to be killed, Beckett wants to be killed...hmmm, who to kill?" he went on, pretending to be in a tough choice, although it was obvious he had his answer. "I pick…"

_Sorry for the short chapter, but I'll update later today. And, I just had to leave that cliff hanger!_

_My replies to reviews: (no anonymous reviews this time):_

_**Aloxi: **__I know we all need practice, but you were kind of snotty the way you put it. And the Cat chapter was relevant. She somewhat explained how she felt about what happened to Tori. Sure, she went off track a bit but that's Cat for ya! Lol_

_**Rossie103: **__Thanks so much, pal! Lol You really make my day when I read your reviews._

_**I'm just me2: **__You are so nice! Thanks you so much! PM me sometime._


	6. The end thanks to rossie103

**Tori… Finished? Chapter 7**

Hey every one. I'm not continuing this story thanks to rossie103. She made a story of her own and copied most of my ideas. Sorry…

But, thanks to all my reviewers/ readers, you guys are awesome!

I might continue if I get at least 11 PM's telling me to continue. So, if you want me to continue, PM me and tell me.

BYE. Sorry it had to end this way.

Special sorry to ohsnapitzJess. So, uh, sorry.

BYE…


	7. I'm back!

**Tori… Finished? Chapter 8**

**Man #1 POV**

"I choose…Beckett. He'll die slowly-just the way I like it!" I evilly smiled. "As long as it's not Tori, I'm glad you chose me!" Beck rejoiced. "Oh. My plan all along was to make Beck suffer, which he won't do if precious, so called Tori is safe… so I change my mind. I take 'Tori' instead." I watched Beckett's face drop to the ground like an acorn falling from a tree. It was, it was sad… sad as in totally great!

"Don't worry, Tori. We'll have tons of fun!" I reassured her and picked her up and Cat and ran away. Beckett tried to chase me, knowing I had Cat and Tori now, but didn't succeed

Beck POV

Evil man. Poor Tori. Innocent Cat. Breathless Jade? I watched as a breathless from running Jade came to me. She kind of looked hot... weird.

"Hey, honey." I started. "Tori's gone, huh?" she asked, not the least bit worried. "And Cat. That skunk bag of a man." I let loose. "Cat?" she choked on her coffee. "The plan was Brett gets Tori, not Cat!" she said lightly. "Plan?" I asked, backing up but stopping when she gave a quick 'nothing' as a response. "Tori was the one to deserve it!" she blurted. "Tori? What did she do, Jadelyn?" I asked anxiously. "Oh, uh, she threatened to, uh, kill me!" Jade lied as if she'd done this over and over. "WHAT? That skunk bag! She deserves all of this!" I yelled. "I know, I know. Don't get too upset. She's getting what she, umm, deserves." Jade said nervously. "Ya. If I see that girl alive again, I'm murdering her!" I stated truthfully, hatred for Tori shining like diamonds in my eyes.

_Sorry for shortness. I wrote this and accidentally deleted it and had to write it all over again. The first one was longer._

_And yes, I'm continuing the story!_

_Review!_


	8. The Escape

**Tori…Finished? Chapter 9**

_Hello! I am going back to my old ways of writing this. Ya know, with the replies to reviews. And when I say 'old way', I mean for you __all__ to forget the whole stealing/ending incident, even __**whateva876**__! *singing to the tune of the 'Here we go Steelers' song*Here we go, Tori, here we go! Now, here WE go…_

Tori POV

This is terrible. I had an escape plan, but now Cat is here. My plan was for 1 person to escape, so now I have a decision. Should I leave Cat here to die while I escape, or let Cat use my escape plan while I stay and be tortured to death? Hmmmm…

Cat POV

I'm scared. Tori says 'it's okay', one man says 'it's not okay', and the other man is just saying 'ham'. Who to believe? Boy, I have a decision…

What did they do to Tori? What will they do to me? How can I get out? Why did they take me? What is Tori thinking? Will I die? Will Tori die? Why is this happening? Hmmm…..

"What are you thinking, little red?" guy #1 asked me. It reminded me of Andre, but I realized it wasn't Andre in a flash. "N-n-nothing, y-you big m-m-meany person!" I stuttered, shivering. "Well, look at that. The baby is cold. Bring her the 'blanket'." Man #2 smirked and I knew by the tone in his voice that the 'blanket' wasn't really a blanket.

They actually did bring over an actual blanket, not some torture contraption. But, when they put it over my body, it shocked me, terribly and painfully… just like I remember it.

"Not this again!" I yelled. "Agai- wait, you're Valentine, Cat Valentine. One of my other victims from… 3 years ago!" he screamed in, what seemed like delight. "Y-y-yes. Now can I h-h-have a r-real blanket?" I screeched steadily. "Oh, yes. I never have victims more than once, so I'll have to either kill you or let you go 'cause I can't have you again! You drove me nuts!" He screeched back. "KILL ME? AHH! I HAVE TO GET OUT! I HAVE TO GET OUT!" I screamed and ran around in a circle. "If you don't tell anyone where/who I am, I'll let you go…" he started. "OH, YA! LET ME OUT, GOD!" I responded loudly. "Ok…" he trailed off as he showed me the exit, being careful not to let Tori see.

Beck POV

I sat alone at a lunch table. The word 'alone' seemed to follow me everywhere. At lunch, in class, at home, everywhere I was alone! I was still thinking when a pair of strong arms wrapped around me. Jade.

"Hey, what up?" I asked anger and range (still for Tori) clearly showing in my every word and move. "Simmer down. She's dead by now, probably. Isn't that great?" she asked excitedly. "She is? Yes! She can't hurt you again!" I said, starting out excitedly until I remembered Cat was kidnapped also. "But, Cat!" I yelled, simmering back up (lol) as I punched the table, pretending it was Tori's face. "Oh, ya. Ill have a talk with Brett and- I mean… I WISH I could have a talk with the, umm…" Jade said getting quieter. "Umm, okay then…" I stated, knowing something was up…

_Hey again! Sorry for another short chapter, though. :(_

_Replies to reviews (__**Gabby **__is anonymous):_

_**Gabby: **__Thanks for the back up! _

_**Whateva876:**__ Jade is evil, I know. And, I know I made Beck kinda gullible ;)_

_**OhsnapitzJess:**__ I know, Jade's evil. :) It's kinda surprising, what happens to her in the end. Which you'll find out soon enough!_

_**Mhyzilola: **__What is 'chiz' anyways? People use it a lot and I don't know what it even means. :]_

_Review!_


	9. Finally caught!

**Tori…Finished? Chapter 9**

_Disclaimer: In my dreams._

_Hey! I think I've accidentally been numbering the chapters wrong. Last time, I wrote 'chapter 9' when it was actually chapter 8. This is chapter 9… I think. I dunno so, I would appreciate it if one of you would tell me if I'm right or wrong in a review. Kk here we go… _

Tori POV

Cat left… without me. But, it doesn't matter because I can use my idea. Well, actually, I thought of a new and improved idea so, I'm gonna use that one. I sure hope it works…

"Hey, hun. Your buddy, Catarina, left without you. And, oh! Beckett started to date Jade again because he hates you. Jade lied and told Beck that you threatened to kill her. Sorry, but it don't matter because you have me, remember? And you'll be put... to death later today anyway!" the man made it sound like a good thing. "I don't believe you… Beck does not hate me!" I yelled, not believing that man for 1 second. "Oh, don't you? Ya know whatever because you won't see him again anyways. Hehe. Bye, Tori" the man evilly smirked, and lifted a sharp knife high in the air. "Oh, God no!" is all Tori managed to scream.

He acted as if he's put it straight through her head, but put it right through her hand instead.

"AHH! No! Help! Save me!" Tori spat, Then, BLAM! The door was burst open with dozens of cops swarming in. "Get on the ground! GET ON THE GROUND!" is mostly all the coppers said before shooting the man in the arm when he tried to run. They finally got Brett under control. Then they rushed in another room and found none other than…

_Sorry for another short chapter, guys :(_

_Anyways, I only had 3 reviews for chapter 8, so I'm not gonna reply to any reviews._

_I need at least 4 reviews for chapter 10, so you better review, guys!_

_REVIEW_


	10. Sorry I haven't updated in a while!

**Tori…Finished? Chapter 10**

_DISCLAIMER: Stupid, selfish Dan Shnieder! Urgh!_

No one's POV

And found none other than… JADE?

"Put your hands up, now!" they screamed and she tried to run. "You 3, go get her, NOW!" the head officer ordered. "Haha! No, you bloody idiots!" Jade yelled, sounding kind of insane while running like a mental giraffe. When, suddenly, she was gone. Wait, gone? She just… disappears? The three newly- confused officers finally realized that she had run into an RV parked in someone's driveway.

Beck POV

"H- Hey, B-b-Beck! How are you? UH, I need to, ummm, hide… NOW!" Jade yelled, bursting through the door and soon locking it. I walked over, kissed her forehead, and unlocked the door. She looked terribly worried and guilty, but, right when I was about to ask her 'why' or tell her to 'calm down', BLAM! The door forcefully swung open and hit me on the head. I fell over, realizing, by the way they yelled, it was the police. They couldn't figure out why the door wouldn't open wide enough for them to come in. It was because I fell down right beside the door, blocking the door from opening. They slammed it and slammed it, only slamming me on the head each time. (LOL) Suddenly, things went black. Then, I was living with Lady Ga Ga and she was using hitting me with a hammer as I was also kicked by Miley Cyrus, who was wearing a curly, red wig. Weird.

Jade POV

"There she is!" one copper yelled, before running up and gripping me tightly. "UGH!" I screamed, realizing his hands weren't clean. "Your days of murder and lies are over, young…" the cop trailed off, but stopped, realizing the boy on the floor. "HEY! Her companion in crime, probably!" he yelled, totally wrong. "No" is what I was about to say, but realized this would be perfect for my revenge. "YES! YES! THAT'S HIM!" I screamed, knowing they'd soon find out the truth anyway, because they could just ask Tori if Beck was there at all. She would say no, no doubt.

"Get the boy! The girl, Jadelyn, said he helped her!" the stupid cop warned. "WELL, she's probably lying…" another not-so-stupid-cop yelled. They already were suspicious of who REALLY helped me. 3 dumb idiots, that's who…


	11. Finally Finished for Tori?

**Tori… Finished? Chapter 11**

_Here's the DISCLAIMER: I'm not victorious in owning Victorious… :(_

Jade POV

Crap, they caught me. I HATE not winning! URGH. I wish we could have killed Tori before the police caught us. Well, I'll get my revenge and you may ask, 'what are you gonna do?', but you'll find out later. All you know for now is that I'm gonna bloody kill Vega, right in front of Beck. I won't kill Beck, and he'll come crawling to me for a girlfriend. HA! I already have an escape plan to get out of this prisony stinking. Oops- I meant stinking prison. LOL! I'm having the last laugh already!

Tori POV

I'm in the hospital, recovering. They say I'll recover in about 2-3 months. But Jade promised me I'd be dead by the end of THIS month. She doesn't break promises. There's 1 week left in this month. I have 1 week to live. How will I tell Beck? Beck never even was told that it was Jade who did it- along with 3 psychos. He only knows that I'm found and am at the hospital. He should be here to visit me in about… KNOCK KNOCK! Now.

"You're alive!" he screamed angrily. Why angrily? "Hey, Beck! How are..." I started but was interrupted by a punch in the gut. "AHH! OWE!" I yelled, because it really, really hurt. "Beck? W-why did you…" I trailed off, unconscious because of him throwing a punch at me square in the head. "There! Get out of my life, idiot!" he yelled, stopping because he realized he didn't want to actually kill me. "UGH. I guess I won't kill you right here, right now. You'll die later, thanks to the terrific injuries I just gave you." He sniffed, tears running down his face. I'm not sure why he wanted to kill me, but it was clear that's what he was gonna do. But, why was he crying? He must still have some feeling for me.

NO ONE'S POV

Then, the police, which the nurses had called, came in and restrained him. They took him away to jail, leaving Tori there wondering why this would happen to her. Suddenly, BEEEEP was heard. The nurses came in and announced Tori Vega's death…

_Sorry. I just had to do it! And, I know this is short, I've just had tons of things going on in my life right now. I'll update tomorrow or maybe even later today if I get 5 more reviews on this, sound like a deal?_


	12. Longer Realization chapter

**Tori…Finished? Chapter 12**

_Hey people of earth! I just gotta reply to 1 anonymous review real quick…_

_Yani: I know it seems non-Bori-ish, but it ends up Bori. Jade just messed it up! Beck will put the pieces together… or doctors will._

Doctor POV

This girl has a 1% chance of us reviving her. Let's hope she's that 1!

"Breathe! Breathe!" the nurses chanted as they tried getting her back to life. Suddenly, the monitor was showing her breathing! The girl lives! BLEEEEP. Oops, it flat lined again. I thought she was- BEEP! BEEP! Oh, terrific! She's back again and she was conscious! I joined in to help the kinda cute nurses.

"Do you think she'll make it, doctor? Will she stay with us?" a pretty nurse asked. "Oh, yes. Umm, hey, do you wanna go get some coffee?" I asked, somewhat pathetically. "Yes!" she delighted and we walked away together, leaving 2 nurses there to help now. "Wait, I'll catch up. I gotta tell my mom about my first relationship!" I smiled. "Uhh, where's your mom? There's no signal to call her in here" she informed me. "I know. She's in room 14b, recovering from getting her internal organs removed!" I squealed, not even sad. "UHH, sure. I'll wait here, hehe." She said awkwardly. I came back, and we left to get coffee.

Beck POV

I'm prison mates with Jade. Dunno how it happened, don't care. My girlfriend is my cellmate! Yay! Jade knew of everything-even me killing Tori.

"Jade, we need an escape… now would be good." I whispered in a 'hush-hush' tone. "I know, don't you think I know? HUH? PUNK!" Jade yelled. Ya, she kinda has gone a bit nuts without her coffee. "Jade, the sooner we get out, the sooner you get, dare I say it, coffee." I informed her. "GET ME OUT, THEN! I NEED OUT! COOOOFFEE!" she squealed eagerly. "You must…" I started but was interrupted by a HUGE prison officer… or gorilla. His size fits either.

"Beckett Oliver, you've been bailed out." And right then, I expected him to open the door so I could leap out, but he didn't and I fell face first into the door. Man, I'm having troubles with doors! "Are you having trouble, Mr. Oliver?" he asked, blank expression on his face. I got up and muttered, "No, just open this stinkin' door, NOW!" I yelled, rattling the door as hard as I could. "It's unlocked, Beckett." He informed me some probably useful info. "Oh, uh, yes. I knew that, Gorrilla. I MEAN OFFICER!" I corrected, and he nodded his approval for me to leave. I'm free at last!

I know Jade wasn't with me, but I don't care. I was just using her. When I dated her, I mean _it,_ it was just to help me get over Tori. And, when I was with her in jail, I acted nice 'cause I knew she had better schemes than me, so I hoped she'd think of one for us to get out. That's right, I don't need her, or Tori, or Mr. Gorilla over there! I DON'T NEED ANYONE, ESPECIALLY… *SNIFF*… TORI VEGA! A faint voice in my head was saying, _No, Beck. You need her like the fat man needs the baken. You need Victoria Vega. _I tried to deny even knowing Tori for a while, but soon broke down in tears. I may not like Jade as a girl friend, but she's my BEST FRIEND. If Tori Idiot Vega crosses that, that line, she got what she deserved… NO, SHE DIDN'T! *SNIFF* I BET TORI DIDN'T EVEN DO THAT! *SNIFF* AND AFTER HER BEING RAPED, AND CUT, AND STABBED, I STILL HAD THE NERVE TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HER AND KILL HER! *sniff* I'm an idiot. Even if Tori did threaten Jade, she had enough punishment when she went through that stuff with those men! I killed her! I am a murderer! A Tori- murderer. *sigh* I guess I'll just have to live with myself… while Tori doesn't live at all! I broke down in tears and people walked by and looked at me like I'd lost my mind… which I kinda did…

_This was KINDA a longer chapter. And, I updated twice in one day, that's good. Trust me, no more updated today. *sigh*_

_REVIEW! I NEED 5 MORE FOR NEXT CHAPTER!_


	13. Scared much?

**Tori…Finished? Chapter 13**

_HEY PEOPLES OF, UH…PEOPLE TOWN! HEHE. So, I have a new trick that I'm gonna use to know if you guys ACTUALLY read my little author notes at the beginning/ends of my chapters. Okay, when you review, write this code at the end of it: buttercups. If you have this code on your review, I'll let you go. But, without this code on your review, I will not update for 4 days. So, if even ONE of you don't have the code, it's bye-bye quick updating. Good idea, right? Hehe. And, no. I'm not some idiot 'hehe-er' who has no respect for the word when they say it! Mwahahaha! HAHAHA…*clears throat* cough, cough._

Tori POV

I'M ALIVE! I'M LIVING! BECK WILL BE SO- oh ya, Beck hates me. *sigh* If he sees me again he'll kill me for sure. I don't even know why! Why would he- KNOCK KNOCK!

"Hello?" Beck's voice rang in my ear. He said it in the softest way ever, but to me it sounded like an elephant came to me while I was sleeping and yelled as loud as he could in my ear. I'm guessing it was my fear talking… not the elephant.

Beck POV

I came to see if any of the nurses were in the room. I left my jacket in this room when I came to... *sniff* kill her. If they're in there, they can give it to me.

"H-hello?" someone squeaked, as if they were terribly scared. "Umm ya, nurse? I left my coat in this room when I… last came… in here." I said, making sure I didn't tell what really happened. "UM, I-I'm not, I'm a patient…" the 'nurse' said, and right then, it was like a lightning strike hit me. THAT WAS TORI!

"OPEN THE DOOR, TORI!" I yelled, and I suppose I almost sounded angry because of how loud I yelled. "B-B-Beck, I can't do th-that. I'm alive, b-but I don't want to die. I-I don't like you, B-Beckett. What have I ever done to you?" she asked, and it was so soft and gentle and innocent that I almost cried. "Look, open up and I'll explain everything to you; I promise I won't hurt you!" I tried, but scared her more. I finally realized that the door was unlocked and I started to open it, before realizing how scared she really was. "NO! Beck, no! Please, why are you mad? Don't punch me! I know you hate me, don't hurt me. Please! Beck! Please?" she pleaded, giving me puppy dog eyes without even meaning to. "I'm not gonna hurt you!" I demanded. "OK, leave. Get out of here. YOU ACTUALLY KILLED ME! Sure, I'm alive now, SURE. But, I'd rather be dead than have you as a friend." She said the truth. "Please. Now listen, after you were kidnapped, I started dating Jade. But, that's a different story. Anyway, she told me that you threatened to kill her and I got REALLY mad because, at that time, I, I think I love her, instead of just using her." I smiled, and watched her face fall. "What's wrong, Tor?" I asked, knowing her smiles were gone. "Uh, nothing. I'm glad you love Jade!" she exclaimed, and I could see through it. There was something wrong here…

Remember what to do in your review?


	14. The revised chapter 14

**Tori…Finished? Chapter 14**

_Hey! I changed this chapter so it wasn't naughty. It's T again! :)_

Beck POV

Wow, there's something wrong here. Why is Tori acting like this? You'd think she'd just be happy that she has her life.

Jade is my girl friend right now. When I was using her before, I actually started to like, maybe love, her. She's pretty cool.

"Hey, um, Tori? Something's wrong here. What is it?" I asked, confused. "Ugh, well… until you… beat me up, I thought you…" she paused. "Just tell me." I said, anxiously. "I, uhh, I thought you, umm, liked _me. _But, you still like Jade. That's okay, though. I mean you're the one who picks your girl friends…" she sighed, obviously nervous. "Picks my _friends?_ Tori, I like Jade, but I need to ask you something. Will you be my girl…" Just then, Jade burst in. "Beck, I know what you are going to ask her, it's obvious." I was about to say 'what do you mean' or 'how did you get out of jail', but she pressed her lips to mine quickly. I didn't pull away, it felt… nice. When it turned into a make-out session, I realized Tori wasn't in the room any more.

"Jade, I have to…" I started, pulling away, but she pushed my lips to hers again. I decided to give in for maybe 1 more minute.

"I could get used to this" she smiled. "Umm…" I stuttered. Suddenly, Tori walked in.

"WHAT? Beck!" Tori was trying to look away. She suddenly calmed down. "Beck. Jade. Please, not near me. I, I just don't…" she sighed, "Good bye, Beck. Bye. I'm being admitted out of the hospital tomorrow and I'm moving… I'm moving to Wyoming. I wasn't going to, but if you have that little respect for me, I think I will. Goodbye, Beck" A single tear ran down her cheek. She stared at me, crying. "Just, forgive me. Forgive Jade. Please. Tori, I love…" she interrupted me. "Beck, no. I'm leaving. Get OUT!" She yelled; tear after tear streaming down her face. "Tori, I-I… Jade kissed me... you know what I mean." He pleaded. "No, Beck. Get away! All you do is physically AND emotionally hurt me. GET OUT, BOTH OF YOU!" she ordered loudly, and they both obeyed, leaving Tori there by herself, crying.

**At Beck's RV with Jade & Beck…**

Jade POV

"Hey, ummm" I started at Beck, who had his head in his hands. "What?" he sighed. "We, uh… we never continued what we did at the hospital. Ya in the mood?" I asked, hopefully. He was still sad and a mess. He replied by walking over quickly and kissing my neck. "Hey, hey..." I warned. "I'm going to get something. Close your eyes…" he mumbled and walked away. Suddenly, I felt something attached to my wrist. I opened my eyes. "WHY AM I ATTACHED TO THE BED WITH HANDCUFFS?" I yelled, madly. " You're getting punishment for making me kiss you" He answered roughly. He left again and came back with a timer. "Oh, this is a joke. You are just gonna leave me here?" I asked, scared as ever. He answered with a hard, rough smack on my rear end. He WAS just gonna leave me there alone. When he accidentally let the key to the handcuffs in my reach, I let myself free and jumped on him. I was stronger than him, so I was able to pin him down. I handcuffed him to the bed, then. He stared with an open mouth, knowing what was coming. He struggled and pleaded to be let go. I stared at him for maybe 30 seconds, then ran out the door. I stopped when he said, "I'm sorry. This was all wrong. We shouldn't have…" he started, but grabbed the key, which I apparently left in his grab. I managed to get it from him an run out the door with the key… to get Tori...

_Hey, guys. You don't have to review again unless you wanna. You don't need the code a second time. I changed this chapter so it wasn't naughty. The story is now rated T again!_

_Hope you start liking this again, Liviblueyes._


	15. No, Jade! sorry for it being so short

**ToriFinished? Chapter 15**

_HEY. Sorry for the long wait, but I smashed my thumb and index finger (my brother did it, actually) and I can't move them, so I can't use them to type. It really hurts. OWE, sorry, I just tried to type with it. _

Tori POV

So, I am sitting in my hospital room wondering what Beck and Jade were doing at the moment. Probably making out or… going further.

"TORI!" Jade screamed, bursting through the door.

"J-Jade? Look, I…" I started, but couldn't find the words to talk to her.

"Vega, you will NOT take Beck from me! I didn't kill you before, but I will now! Beck has already realized that you are the one for him, but you _can't_ be his 'one' if you're dead! Haha!" I realized that Jade had gone bazerk, but then again, when is Jade not bazerk?

"Jade, listen to me. Put the knife down. C'mon, I won't go near Beck! Please? Put it down!" I gasped for words as she came closer with the huge, sharp knife.

"No, Tori! It's too late for that. NO! You WILL get what you deserve!" I stopped, big-eyed. What I _deserved_? No, she can't say I deserve this; I don't, I never did!

"NO, JADE. You will NOT pin this on me. I never deserved this! Just because you're so…" I stopped short when a knife was pointed toward my neck- Jade's knife, with Jade holding it. She clapped a hand to my mouth to keep me from screaming.

"Now, Tori, maybe we can get you out of the way, huh? Now, I'm going to take my hand away. BUT, if you make the slightest noise, I'm slitting that precious throat of yours, got it?" She screeched roughly and I nodded. But, I sneezed. Oh no, prepare to die, Victoria Vega!

Beck POV

"Hey! Mom? Dad? Undo these handcuffs!" I ordered, seeing 2 bodies outside the door. One trying to unlock the door, while the other seemed to be slumped over the first one's back, barely moving. Suddenly, Jade walked in, bloody, with Tori hunched over her shoulder.

"Jade? Jade, WHAT HAPPENED?" I asked in shock and horror, watching Tori's bloody figure try to get out of Jade's grasp.

"Oh, this little girly put up quite a fight to get free. You see, she beat me up a little bit, so I beat her up a lot  a bit." She laughed at her stupid jokes. Tori wiggled and Jade let go of her and she fell to the hard ground. Dang, I should get a carpet in here.

"NO, I MEANT TORI! Tori, are you okay?" She didn't move, she only looked at me with fear clearly painted in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Don't worry, Beckly, I'll put her out of her misery. Haha!" Jade was obviously insane or something and it showed clearly when she picked up a butter knife. Wait- a _butter_ knife? What will that do? She MUST be insane. She picked it up and was about to stab Tori right through the heart when…

_HEY, sorry, I know it's really short. But, that's the best I could do in an hour with 2 sore fingers and TONS of homework I haven't even started. _

_Reviews make my fingers feel better. ;)_


	16. Stupid cops

**Tori…Finished? Chapter 16**

_WOW, chapter 16 already! :) But, yeah, I need to get a hold on reality before I hurt myself, LOL. KK, so first, I wanna tell you guys about my new contest, which is titled 'Contest! Contest!' There's about a week left before the due date, so you can all compete if you wanna :) Anyway, I forgot a code last time, I'll remember one this time! OKAY, so NOW when you review with the code, the code will ALWAYS be the name of the chapter. SO, if the chapter was 'Moo Cows', that'd be the code and you'd write it on your review. But if next day's chapter was 'Black, not Pink', then you'd write THAT on your review as the code. Got it?_

Beck POV

She was about to do 'it', when the cops burst in.

"PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM! GET DOWN ON THE GROUND, NOW!" One cop, the most rough and tough looking one, yelled at the top of his lungs and I immediately did so.

"Now, we're looking for Jadelyn Elizabeth West. Would that be you?" A much smaller cop calmly pointed to Jade, and she nodded slowly. Was she… scared? I thought she told us she was let out by the officers. And, if she wasn't, why would she so willingly let them take her to jail?

"WELL, we'll have to do some fingerprint tests to make sure that you're the killer." Um, you can kinda tell that she's the killer because she was about to stab somebody. Who do ya think is the killer?

"Uh, okay. But, she is the killer. She, uh, just tried to stab that girl on the floor…" I said awkwardly.

"What girl?" Another cop asked, there were 4 in the room.

"Um, the girl bleeding to death? Ya know, the one about to die because of loosing too much blood? In the middle of the floor?" WOW, these cops are idiots.

"Oh, that one. UM, why don't you wait outside while we do some fingerprint tests on 'Jadelyn'?" The tough cop suggested.

"D- Don't ya think you should help the bleeding girl? At least call an ambulance, maybe?" SERIOUSLY, these aren't smart cops.

"Uh, is that what we should do?" One whispered to the tough one, and he shrugged his shoulders and looked at me.

"Do ya, do ya think that's what we need to do here?" They need a therapist or something.

"YES, GO DO IT." The man tried to salute me, but when I just stared at him, he ran away… crying. SERIOUSLY, what cops ARE these?

"The rest of you, please assist the almost dead. GO." I was frantic, hoping she wasn't already dead. Hey, I'm pretty awesome… I mean, I'm ordering a squad of cops around. I wonder if Jade would take me back if Tori dies… NO, BECKETT! YOU LOVE TORI, NOT JADE. TORI WILL NOOT DIE.

"Reality check time!" A cop called out, seeing me just standing there. Oh ya, I have 4 police officers to order around like kindergardeners all day, I forgot.

"Is she breathing?" I asked, peering over.

"I don't know, ask the people from the ambulance. Oh wait, we forgot to call them…" I gasped. WOW, THEY ARE IDIOTS. Then, he just stood there looking down, didn't even rush over for a phone to call them!

"PLEASE, just go do it." I sighed, staring at Tori. She really did have the most beautiful eyes. WAIT A MINUTE, her eyes are shut. Their stupidity is rubbing off on me…

_Remember the code rule thing! :)_

_P.S. SORRY FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER :(_


	17. Finally realize who is right for you?

**Tori…Finished? Chapter 17**

_HEY PEEPS! Sorry for the long wait on update, BUT, you are lucky that you got this from me because I had an idea for a NEW story, but I wrote this chapter instead. OH, you guys so owe me. REMEMBER THE CODE RULE THING._

Beck POV

"Okay, man. We've got her alive. Ya know, she wasn't really as bad as she looked. Lots of bleeding, but not bad for someone who is still in recovery from early experiences. WAIT, she's in recovery, right?" Stupid officer, I taught him a bit, but he still doesn't have a clue.

"Great, so, where's Jade?" Tori problem done, Jade problem to go.

"Jade? All we know about is a Jadelyn, no Jade, Sorry!" Idiot has no life, whatsoever.

"UM, ya, so how about Jadelyn? Where is she?" Jail, obviously, she DID almost kill poor Tor.

"OH, we don't know ANYTHING about Jadelyn, sorry?" No input.

"Um, okay. Well, if we have Tori's… life on the line, I should stay."

"UM, first of all, we don't know of any 'Tori', just Victoria. Second, how can a life be on a line? And, what line exactly? I'm confused." Just walk away, Beckett, walk away.

Tori POV

"Hey, Tor. So, uh, you're looking better? Ha, Jade got you pretty good, huh" He awkwardly tried a conversation.

"Ya, I've never looked better in my life." I said sarcastically, with a blank expression. I was still mad at him for what he did with Jade. I mean, I don't care if he does it with her, just not around me.

"So, I brought you a cupcake? It's chocolate" He tempted me with the beautiful brown orbs he calls eyes.

"YUP. I'm positive that, after I eat that, I won't be in the hospital, I won't need therapy, my life won't be a wreck. It's amazing how 1 little piece of cake can make my life perfect, eh?" I still was sarcastic, but I marveled at his expression inside. He was so cute; I'd rather date him than have a puppy-a puppy I always wanted.

"Um, you're still mad, I see. You know, I'm sorry. It wasn't supposed to happen, Jade pulled me into it. Please, forgive me?" His lips were so welcoming, so… kissable. If I leaned in a few inches, I'd ACTUALLY be kissing them. Oh, no, Tori! Don't do it, don't do it! Remember he loves Jade, not you. No!

I leaned in, and we kissed.

"S-So, you forgive me? Even a skunk bag like me?"

"No, I changed my mind."

"C'mon, Tor. Ya know ya wanna be-friend me!" WHY IS HE SO ADORABLE?

"Aw, fine. But, you love…" I started, but stopped myself, "Uh, never mind. Just, I'll be-friend you." I held back a joyful tear.

"UH, what were you about to say there? Huh?" When I shook my head no, he tickled me and I gave up.

"FINE, just don't do that. Okay, you love Jade, and I-I…" WHY DOES HE MAKE IT SO AWKWARD…? YET CUTE…

He suddenly kissed me. WAIT, does he love me or Jade? Please be me! C'mon, Beckett, speak!

_Remember the code! SORRY FOR SHORTNESS. AND PLEEEAAASE ENTER MY CONTEST! _


	18. A short, SURPRISING chapter

**Tori Finished chapter 18**

_SUP? OKAY, I haven't been on in… about 2 months I think. Seems like 2 years. Ya, my laptop was being repaired because it had SO MANY problems and stuff. BUT IM BACK! _

_GET READY…_

**Tori POV**

"B-Beck? You love me."

"Ya." He smiled simply and contently.

"And you want to be together."

"Yup." The simple smile again.

"…But you love Jade."

"…UH, no. She is a," he sighed, "a friend… possibly. She still has feelings for me and she attacked you and she is in jail…"

"Beck, it's okay if you still have a little bit of feelings for her. We don't HAVE to date right now."

He smiled. "Thanks, Tor. I might have a few feelings left for her… maybe. Should I get back together with her?"

"…If you have feelings for her, yes. You can't date me if you don't love me. Go after her, Beck."

"Okay, I will."

And he ran off, not saying good bye. I want him so bad, but I have to get myself comfortable with just being friends and him dating Jade.

"Tori."

"Beck." I smiled, hoping he wouldn't notice that I'd been crying.

"What's wrong? You've been crying." He sees right through me.

"N-Nothing. Uh, just remembering the…" He saw that I was obviously uncomfortable talking about it.

"So, I took your advice." He smiled, "Me and Jade are back together."

_Sorry for the shortness but I'll update again later today or tomorrow. REVIEW! _


	19. Oh, that's what you meant!

**ToriFinished? Chapter 19**

_HI! SORRY, I didn't update yesterday. I got sick and I'm still sick today. I have the stomach flu and a fever. BUT, you guys wanna get to the story, huh? _

_GET READY…_

"Really? Good!"

"Ya, we're gonna become good friends when she gets out of jail. In a few years… Unless one of us dies before then." I smiled.

"OH."

"What? Oh, you must have, you thought-"

"Ya, I thought you guys started dating!"

"NO, _we _are dating." I smirked, looking in her pretty brown eyes.

"Huh, I never agreed to this," She smirked back. I grabbed her lips with mine and we kissed. We pulled apart, not wanting to, but needing air.

"You just agreed to it." I smiled.

"SO, when are you supposed to get out of this place?"

"Oh, uh, soon…"

"Tori, tell me the truth."

"… In a few months…"

"Tori!"

"In about 10 months. Beck, I'm sorry, it's…"

"It's fine. We'll make it work. I'll visit you every day, I'll bring you gifts, I love you."

"I love you too. But, I don't know. Are you sure it will work? It's kind of like a long distance relationship, ya know? I don't know about this. Beck?"

"Tori, we'll MAKE it work. Trust me."

"Well, what about Jade? And other girls in school. I won't be there and who knows what girls will try to get you."

"Didn't I just ask you to trust me?"

"Ya… but, what about Jade? When she gets out of jail, you guys will be together every day. What about Jade?"

"Tori, you are _sounding _like Jade. Trust me, you just gotta trust me. It's not like I won't have competition too. Think of all the handsome boy doctors!" She smiled and we hugged.

"Promise me you won't even think of dating other girls?"

"I swear. How 'bout you? You have to swear not to even look at any boys, got it?"

"Got it."

"I love you, Tor."

"Love you too."

_Sorry for shortness. But, I have a headache and my parents are yelling at me to go to sleep, so I gotta go! REVIEW!_


	20. The end

**ToriFinished? Chapter 20: The End**

_Hey guys! So, this is the last chapter. ~sniff~ I'll miss you guys ~sniff~… LOL okay so _

_HERE WE GO…_

**Jade POV**

Wow, I need a manicure. I mean, living in this stupid prison is really hard. Especially because-

"Hi!" Oh ya, especially because this STUPID jail puts girls with boys. The sad thing is, I'm not cellmates with a boy. I'm cellmates with a Sinjin. Oh yes, apparently, he robbed a bank. And turned himself in.

"Go away." I said blankly, and he did what he was told, probably knowing the consequences if he didn't. But in this prison, 'going away' must mean leave for a second and come back and start sniffing me, because that's exactly what he did. Crap.

"Jadelyn West. You are being bailed out. Get out." A firm and stern voiced affirmed it was an officer. But… who bailed me out…?

"Ya? Really?"

"…Ya, really. Now get out."

"THANK YOU!" And with that, I ran down the hall to the exit door and ran outside, breathing in the fresh air.

**Beck POV**

I'm in my car, driving to the Rite Aid store to get chocolates for Tori because Trina got sick. Don't ask.

"Turn up the radio!" Oh ya, did I mention Jade is in the car? Yup, I found her running down the street. I'm not exactly sure if I need to take her back to the prison because she escaped or not…

"Okay. So, you, uh… ya meet any body?" Jade said awkwardly.

"What?" I thought of what to say, and that came out.

"N-Nothing, nothing." She frowned, "SO, you and Tori must be pretty close now, huh? I mean, I'll have to make sure you guys don't get TOO close."

"Ya about that…"

"If I was in that jail any longer, you guys would have started dating."

"Jade…"

"And then I wouldn't have you to myself, would I?"

"Jade!" I yelled and she froze.

"Me and Tori are dating! For a few weeks now. We can be friends but not anything more."

"What? But Beck…"

"C'mon. We're here."

"Why did you bring me here? I don't want to see her!"

"Because. Now just come on!

"Beck, I have nothing to say to her!"

"Except an apology, right? Jade!"

"Oh, fine! But I won't mean it!"

"Good enough." We walked down the hall to D7, Tori's room. Jade hesitated, but came in.

"Hi, Tori! Look who I brought! Jade, get in here."

"Ugh, Beck can I talk to you out here for a moment. Please." It wasn't convincing, but I smiled and got on an 'It better be good' attitude.

"Be right back. But, I brought you some chocolate. Why don't you try them out, and I'll be back."

"Beck! If I would've known you were going to bring me _here_, I wouldn't have let you bail me out!"

"Me? Oh no, I'm broke. I didn't bail you out… If you'd come in here with me, though, you'd find a bit of information that might be interesting to you."

"What? Beck. Beck!"

"Tori, Jade has something to say to you."

"Okay. Yes, Jade?"

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'M SORRY! Okay? I'm really sorry."

Tori smiled.

"It's fine. I forgive you. So, you're bailed out I hear?"

"Ya… I don't know who- wait. You did it, didn't you?"

"Ya."

"But… why?"

"Because. I forgave you. You know what my mom says. Forgive and Forget. And that's what I did."

"Thank you, Tori, thank you. Really, I can't ever repay you."

"Well… you can help us celebrate Trina getting sick."

"…Okay, I'd like that."

"Me too." Beck smiled.

_SO THAT'S THE END, GUYS! Not a very good ending, I know. But, thanks to everyone who stuck with me through the whole story. THANKS! ESPECIALLY to ohsnapitzJess, who, incase you've forgotten, I dedicated this story to since chapter 1. _

_SPECIAL THANKS TO:_

_Whateva876_

_heavenlyAngel34_

_liviblueeyes_

_rossie103_

_a novelist_

_multi-shipper girl_

_I'm just me2_

_Lovely amelie_

_Gabby_

_iAmLola_

_inabell98_

_AND OF COURSE_

_ohsnapitzjess_

_**!THE END!**_


	21. Important! MUST READ!

Hello, everyone! I have put aside some time to write this letter to you guys. :) So, first off, it's been a month or two since I've posted a chapter or a new story. Gosh, it seems like forever! And I miss you guys.

Also, I'd just like to say that my most recent story, Blind Love, is on hold. I might abandon it altogether, because I haven't been 'feeling it', I guess. Some of you know what I mean. And some of you will be mad at me, I know. But, you need to realize that most of the stories I write aren't just for you guys. I write because I'm inspired to write and I feel something I can't explain when I write. So it's not just to please you fanfiction-ers. But, yeah, I have stopped feeling that with Blind Love. My last popular stories, you may know- The Seeker or ToriFinished?- It felt amazing to write. I do plan on being a writer when I'm a little older, so this is all not just for fun. I'm pretty serious when it comes to writing (whether it be songs, poems, or stories). Again, some of you understand.

A lot of people have really unique, cool, original reasons as to why they write. I think my reason is because of my background. I don't exactly adore telling people how I feel, because I'm a little shy, but mostly because it is hard to explain my feeling by simply stating them. Writing makes it easier, even though I can't quite pin point some of my emotions even by writing. I suspect some of you feel the same way.

Okay, that is pretty much all I wanted to say in this letter- a stupid, boring speech that I can barely understand, let alone you. But I don't know, maybe it inspires you? Well, anyway, I also need ideas for stories. I am NOT quitting fanfiction or writing. But I think I'll start a fresh new story, just because. Okay, well, if you have an idea for me, PM ME! A new story should be up in the next week or two, so keep me on your author alert list! Thanks ya'll. Bye!

Oh and if you are wondering why I uploaded this to ToriFinished?, it is so that more of you guys read it. There will NOT be another chapter of this, sorry, but if you want a sequel, PM me... And I might.

~Pen10


	22. Very IMPORTANT AN!

**VERY IMPORTANT A/N**

_**Hey guys. I'm very sad to say that I have kind of lost hope in writing. I got a bunch of reviews recently on my most recent hit, ToriFinished?. Unfortunately, they were not so good. They stated that it was too 'sick' and they didn't want to see Tori be raped and die, and be tortured, etc. They also said they will never read my stories again. Well, this was a bit of a breakthrough for me, as a writer. I can't say I see these reviews as something bad. Maybe they gave me a push in the direction I need to go. As you all may know, I want (Or wanted) to be a writer when I get older. That may have changed. I still love writing and the passion is still there I guess, but I don't know if it will happen anymore. Perhaps I'm not good enough? I never really considered this until now. Perhaps I need a new dream. Please tell me what you guys think. I need help. Comment and give me advice. **_

_**Love and Prayers Always,**_

_**~Pen10**_


End file.
